


Абракадабра

by hangmans_joke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Connor is a wizard, Fluff, Gavin Reed is human, Ilvermorny, M/M, Magic, Mirror Sex, Sex Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangmans_joke/pseuds/hangmans_joke
Summary: Connor graduated Ilvermorny but works at Detroit Police Department. He doesn't care that Gavin Reed isn't a wizard.---Коннор закончил Ильверморни, но работает в полиции Детройта. И ему совершенно неважно, что Гэвин Рид не волшебник.





	Абракадабра

Коннор Аркейт был лучшим в своем выпуске. А потом взял и ушел работать в полицию не-магов. Младший брат его, естественно, не понял. Обиделся и пять лет не разговаривал, не отвечал ни на одно письмо: совы возвращались с невскрытыми конвертами, пока Коннору не надоело, и он не перестал пытаться наладить связь. Он и полицейскую академию закончил с отличием, дослужился до звания детектива через два года, проведя несколько удачных арестов, хотя предварительно и штрафы на дорогах раздавал, и кофе старшим по званию носил на местах преступлений. А потом перевелся в Детройт, услышав, что капитаном там работал бывший выпускник Вампуса.

В отделе убийств как раз уволился детектив Коллинз, а резюме и рекомендации с предыдущего места работы Джеффри Фаулера полностью удовлетворили. В департаменте было достаточно магов, но они держались обособленно, кивали, встречаясь с Коннором взглядом, в остальном же вообще никак не взаимодействовали.

Напарником Коннора поставили к лейтенанту Хэнку Андерсону. Они сработались с первого дня, и несмотря на всю напускную неприязнь к новичку, сменившему давнишнего друга, и подчеркнутую строгость в общении, лейтенанта никогда не заносило. Он не торопил Коннора на месте преступления, выслушивал его выводы и домыслы, не правил за него отчеты, не жаловался Фаулеру, если Коннор вдруг решал, что нужно сделать что-либо не по уставу. Искренне был обеспокоен, когда Коннора ранили при попытке задержания преступника, зашел в госпиталь проведать и притащил бургер в насквозь промокшей от жира обертке из своей любимой забегаловки. Коннору тогда показалось, что это самый вкусный бургер на свете.

Общий язык Коннор нашел и с офицером Чень, и с офицером Миллером, они оказались отличными ребятами: на них можно было положиться. Выяснилось, что сложнее всего было взаимодействовать с Гэвином Ридом. Как выяснилось, он хотел сам быть напарником лейтенанту, работал вместе с ним еще в отделе наркотиков, и был разочарован, когда тот ему даже не предложил.

И Коннор решил провести эксперимент по приручению Гэвина. Первой реакцией, разумеется, было недоверие. Гэвин недоуменно пялился на стаканчики с кофе, сваливал на него работу над рапортами, гонял в архив за уликами, но Коннор не сдавался. Через пару месяцев Гэвин устал вести себя как классический задира. Они неплохо сработались, это даже отметил лейтенант Андерсон, который сначала идею счел безумной, ломаного четвертака не стоившей.

Гэвин был отличным детективом. Коннор им искренне восхищался: работе он себя отдавал до конца, был фанатом своего дела, даже если иногда действовал не по правилам. В один прекрасный день Коннор просто понял, что влюбился. Он как раз варил себе кофе, споткнулся, разлил его на себя, с досадой выругался, и поставил чашку на столешницу.

— Вот же ты растяпа, — к нему подошел Гэвин, протянул бумажные салфетки и фыркнул. — Пошли в раздевалку, я тебе дам футболку.

В раздевалке Гэвин толкнул его в шкафчик спиной, коротко заглянул в глаза, а потом поцеловал. Коннор так растерялся, что даже не смог толком ответить, замычал, схватив Гэвина за предплечья, а тот, отстранившись, прищурился:

— Я ошибся?  
— Нет, — прошептал Коннор, сглотнув.  
— Отлично, — Гэвин расплылся в довольной ухмылке, перехватил его за запястье, погладил большим пальцем ладонь и подался вперед, проталкивая свой язык в его рот, скользнул обеими ладонями на его задницу, сжимая, и неторопливо потерся. — Это что?  
— Что? — переспросил ничего не соображающий Коннор.  
— Что это на твоем запястье? — с подозрением спросил Гэвин.

Чехол с палочкой.

Коннор побледнел.

— Т-талисман, — выговорил он.  
— Хм, — Гэвин с сомнением покосился на правую руку Коннора. — Что ты делаешь после работы?  
— Иду с тобой в бар, — решился Коннор.  
— Правильный ответ, — Гэвин вытащил из своего шкафчика футболку, кинул ее в Коннора, и, подмигнув двумя глазами сразу, вышел из раздевалки.

Коннор открыл свой шкафичк, спрятал чехол и палочку в свою сумку, переоделся и замер, разглядывая себя в зеркале у раковины. Футболка, которую ему дал Гэвин, была старой, поношенной, но чистой, пахла средством для стирки. Коннор фыркнул, понюхав воротник, и выдохнул, счастливо улыбнувшись. Его ждал отличный вечер.

Диван у Гэвина дома оказался дико неудобным для того, чтобы заниматься на нем сексом. Коннор умудрился стукнуться коленом о разделитель между диванными подушками (какой дизайнер подумал, что это хорошая идея?), а Гэвин приложился затылком о подлокотник, и после этого они по обоюдному согласию переместились к Гэвину в спальню, где царил легкий беспорядок.

— Занятная игрушка, — ухмыльнулся Коннор, вытащив из-под поясницы ярко-голубой изогнутый вибратор.  
— Можно подумать, у тебя их нет, — Гэвин выхватил его, а потом, подумав, включил и вжал Коннору в бок. — Кошелек или жизнь?

Коннор еле сдержался, чтобы не похвастаться, что игрушки у него, конечно были, а еще он мог их заколдовать, чтобы они двигались. Гэвин бы не понял.

— А можно и то, и другое, господин вор? — голосом на октаву выше и с придыханием спросил Коннор.

Гэвин задумчиво провел игрушкой вверх, по его ребрам, а потом, чуть увеличив вибрацию, коснулся соска. Коннор невольно дернулся, резковато выдохнув. Гэвин улыбнулся, приподнялся, торопливо стащил футболку, пока Коннор избавлялся от джинсов и носков, и навис над ним снова, скользя игрушкой по его телу. Коннор выгнулся, бесстыдно подставляясь, и поерзал, когда Гэвин медленно провел игрушкой по его члену поверх ткани белья, дразня головку. И потянул его к себе, стягивая с него трусы, обхватил ладонью его член, неторопливо лаская.

Чтобы выдавить смазку из пакетика-пробника Гэвин потратил не меньше полминуты, пока Коннор тяжело дышал и не сводил с него взгляда. Возбужденный Гэвин выглядел так классно, что нужно было сделать такую колдографию, а потом носить ее постоянно с собой.

— Черт, какой ты тугой, — задыхаясь, выговорил Гэвин, толкаясь в него, вжимая пальцы в его поясницу, взмокшим лбом уткнувшись в шею. Коннора же хватало только на невнятные стоны. У него давно никого не было, а с Гэвином оказалось так восхитительно хорошо, как ни с кем до этого. Он даже толком не касался себя, кончил, пока Гэвин вбивался в него, вскидывая бедра и потираясь членом о его живот.

Отрубились они в обнимку, не дойдя до душа, под мерное жужжание так и не выключенного вибратора, который разрядился только к утру.

В ванной Коннор пробормотал очищающее заклинание, направив палочку на рубашку, но лучше та выглядеть не стала, была отвратительно мятой. Заехать домой он не успевал, к тому же Гэвин приготовил им омлет на завтрак и Коннор решил, что ему все равно, если кто-то в отделе поймет, где и с кем он провел эту ночь.

К удивлению Коннора, внимание на его внешний вид обратил только лейтенант Андерсон. Остальные были слишком заняты навалившейся работой. Хэнк насмешливо поздравил и сказал, что если Гэвин его вдруг обидит, то Коннор всегда может ему пожаловаться.

Коннор только отмахнулся.

***

— И давно вы встречаетесь? — невзначай спросила Тина, подгадав момент: Коннор перекладывал лазанью из контейнера на тарелку. Коннор со вздохом посмотрел на упавшую вилку.  
— Пару месяцев, — он наклонился, чтобы поднять ее и попытался Тину ткнуть в бок. Та увернулась.  
— Поздравляю. Гэвин наконец-то стал похож на человека.  
— А на кого он был похож? — недоуменно уточнил Коннор, разглядывая медленно вращающуюся тарелку в микроволновке.  
— На мудака, — безапелляционно пояснила Тина и щелкнула кнопкой на чайнике. — Я вообще рада, что ты к нам перевелся.  
— Спасибо, — смутился Коннор. — Хочешь лазанью?

Тина хитро ухмыльнулась.

— Я бы хотела сказать да, но я не подлизывалась, — она забрала чашку с пакетиком чая и шутливо ему отсалютовала.

Коннор и сам был рад. Прошло не так много времени, чуть больше полугода, а он чувствовал себя здесь _дома_. И это ощущение казалось ему правильным. Они знали, что можно друг от друга ожидать, он впервые учился доверять: напарнику, другу, любовнику, коллеге. И сам был, пожалуй, готов броситься за них за всех куда угодно, хоть в пасть обезумевшему дракону. Не то что бы дракон мог подвернуться: они давно все содержались в заповедниках.

Разумеется, их работа не была безопасной, но им пока удавалось оставаться в живых. Он точно знал, что в лейтенанта стреляли три раза, тот как-то похвастался, еще в начале совместной работы, когда заметил, что Коннор с интересом пялился на его спину с необычным шрамом. У Гэвина шрамов от огнестрельного было два: на плече и боку. У него вообще было много шрамов, и каждый Коннор тщательно исследовал: пальцами, губами и языком.

К чему Коннор готов не был, так это к тому, что он мог Гэвина потерять. В какую-то ночь он поймал себя на том, что проснулся от кошмара, в котором Гэвина похитил темный волшебник. Сон был настолько абсурдным, что он об этом даже Гэвину рассказал, когда тот, сонно щурясь, пришел на кухню, где Коннор сидел за столом и пил воду.

— Волшебства не существует, Кон, — глухо пробормотал Гэвин ему на ухо, поцеловал в щеку и потянул обратно в спальню.

Коннору отчаянно хотелось возразить. Вытащить волшебную палочку, показать, что магия — это не выдумка, позвать к себе домой (а Гэвин еще ни разу у него не был, потому что Коннор ненавидел накладывать дезиллюминационные чары на квартиру и отдавать Фламеля друзьям), но он понимал, что не мог. Гэвин пока не был готов, Гэвин не поверил бы, не понял. А еще потому что Коннор откровенно трусил: Гэвину правда могла быть не нужна.

Применять магию к не-магам можно было только после особого разрешения. Нужно было подать заявку, а потом ждать ответа. Коннору никогда не хватало терпения, хотя случаев особо и не попадалось. Пока Гэвин не простудился. Несколько дней он еще держался, закидываясь невкусными шипящими таблетками с витаминами, но они не помогали.

Коннор заглянул к капитану Фаулеру:

— Я заберу детектива Рида с собой. Пусть отлежится пару дней, выглядит отвратительно.  
— Что ты задумал, Аркейт?  
— Ничего, сэр, — Коннор надеялся, что покрасневшие уши его не выдали.  
— Коннор?  
— Клянусь, сэр, всего лишь хочу помочь.  
— Ты знаешь, что неуставные отношения…  
— Мы в равных условиях, со всем уважением…  
— Ты маг, Коннор. А он нет. И ты не готов ему рассказать правду, верно?  
— Пока не готов. Потому что и он тоже не готов.  
— Вали с моих глаз, — буркнул Фаулер и уткнулся обратно в свой терминал.

Коннор схватил с кресла пиджак, накинул его и подошел к лежащему на столе Гэвину. Тот с трудом дышал заложенным носом, катал по столу стилус, и похоже, у него была температура.

— Гэв, я еду на место преступления, завезу тебя домой.

— Чего это ты добрый такой? — невнятно спросил Гэвин, приподняв голову. — Я сам доеду. Или… у нас другие планы? — он ухмыльнулся, поиграв бровями. Выглядело, правда, жалко, Коннор даже поморщился.

А потом нетерпеливо дернул Гэвина за плечо, заставляя встать. Тот был горячий даже на таком расстоянии, зрачки расширились, на висках выступил пот. Коннор заметил, что на них косились: кто-то с недоумением, кто-то насмешливо, как лейтенант Андерсон, кто-то с неодобрением.

Но Гэвин все-таки пошел. Вздохнул, устроившись рядом с ним в машине и надсадно закашлял. Коннор с сочувствием вытащил из бардачка ментоловые леденцы и дал ему.

Дома у Гэвина снова не было нормальной еды. Коннор усадил его на диван, заказал в китайском ресторане суп и свинину в кисло-сладком соусе, поставил кипятиться воду. Вместо чая Коннор вылил в чашку флакон Бодроперцового.

— Это что за гадость?! — возмутился Гэвин, сделав глоток. — Блядь, Коннор, ты меня отравить собрался?  
— Это рецепт моей мамы, от простуды, — Коннор заставил его поднести чашку обратно ко рту. — Пей, Гэвин. Обещаю, что тебе будет лучше.

Гэвин насупился, чихнул, но все-таки допил зелье. Прежде чем он что-либо мог понять, Коннор прошептал «Соппоро!», после чего Гэвин сразу на диване отрубился. Выпавшая из ослабевших пальцев кружка покатилась по полу.

Коннор с некоторым трудом перетащил Гэвина на разобранную кровать и принялся его раздевать. Стянул с него толстовку, стащил ботинки, расстегнул джинсы и снял их тоже, и уже накрыл его одеялом, когда услышал звонок в дверь. Он расплатился с курьером своей кредиткой, положил еду в холодильник, вымыл чашку, вернулся в спальню к Гэвину и замер у кровати. Из ушей детектива поднимался едва заметный дым, а сам он уже выглядел немного лучше. Коннор не выдержал. Наклонился и коротко прижался к теплым сухим губам Гэвина, крепко зажмурившись.

Глупо.

Он погладил его костяшками пальцев по шершавой от щетины щеке, любуясь. Безмятежно спящий волшебным сном Гэвин выглядел до боли… своим, домашним, настоящим. Хотелось улечься рядом, прижаться как клобкопух и никуда не ехать. Сколько можно было бегать от правды? Коннор склонился еще раз, поцеловал Гэвина в висок и все-таки заставил себя уйти.

***

Они с Гэвином поссорились из-за какой-то чепухи. Оба были взвинчены, почти не спали целую неделю, пытались найти убийцу, водившего их за нос уже давно. Его новой жертвой был полицейский-новобранец, и Фаулер приказал как можно быстрее раскрыть дело. Коннор даже не мог позднее вспомнить, что именно сказал, когда Гэвин оттолкнул его от себя на парковке и, сев на свой байк, уехал домой один.

Потом это вообще неважно стало. С утра Гэвин не пришел на работу и на телефон не отвечал. Дома его тоже не оказалось. Коннор в панике метался по его дому, вызвал Тину и лейтенанта Андерсона, а еще отряд экспертов. Он даже не знал, за что схватиться, пока не заставил себя успокоиться. Нужно было сразу навесить на Гэвина следящие чары. Или хотя бы подарить амулет.

Короткий поиск с помощью карты показал, где Гэвин. Но было непонятно, жив он или мертв. Коннор встретился в дверях с лейтенантом, сказал, куда направлялся, кое-как это объяснив своим предыдущим расследованием и, зайдя за угол дома, аппарировал к заброшенному зданию на Уиндмил Пуэнт драйв и бросился внутрь. Стекло он просто заставил исчезнуть, бесшумно залез, осторожно пробрался между офисными пыльными столами и дошел до лестницы.

На полу он заметил длинный смазанный след, словно по полу кого-то протащили. Паника снова подступила к горлу, но Коннор держал наготове палочку, а вторую руку — на кобуре. Но как только он спустился по лестнице на пару ступенек вниз, его словно отключило: он увидел преступника с занесенным ножом.

— Ступефай! — заорал Коннор, даже не задумываясь, заклинание ударило нападавшего в спину, и он рухнул как подкошенный. Коннор, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, сбежал вниз и с ужасом посмотрел на привязанного к стулу Гэвина, вжал пальцы в его шею и с облегчением выдохнул. Гэвин застонал, попытавшись приподнять голову. — Тшш, тшш, Гэвин, не двигайся, ты ранен…

Коннор с ужасом посмотрел на темные мокрые пятна на его бедре и на боку и дернул непослушные стяжки для проводов. Выдохнул, сосредотачиваясь, и несколькими прицельными Секо их разрезал, стаскивая Гэвина со стула.

— К--н-ор? — выговорил Гэвин ему в шею.  
— Тихо-тихо, Гэвин, сейчас отправимся в больницу, — Коннор ухватил его покрепче, чувствуя, какой Гэвин холодный; нужно было аппарировать на парковку у госпиталя и на всякий случай держать палочку наготове, чтобы неожиданным свидетелям выдать Конфундус.

Палочку Коннор сунул в зубы, перенесся к госпиталю, где ему повезло: за машиной их никто не заметил, а когда он перехватил Гэвина на руки, спрятав палочку в футляр, и заорал «Помогите! Офицер ранен!», к нему тут же кинулись, и никто не стал задаваться вопросом, откуда он там взялся.

Коннор проследил за тем, как Гэвина уложили на каталку и увезли в операционную, зашел в туалет, откуда вернулся аппарировал в подвал, где прислонился спиной к стене, сползая по ней, глядя на все еще лежащего преступника. Он напортачил, по полной программе. Растерялся. Коннор со стоном вытащил из кармана телефон, позвонил капитану Фаулеру.

— Босс.  
— Ты нашел Рида? — перебил его Фаулер.  
— Я… Я оглушил преступника и аппарировал детектива к госпиталю, — выдохнув, сказал Коннор.  
— Ясно. Напиши рапорт, доложись старшему аврору по району и жди дальнейших указаний.

Коннор нашел в телефонной книге номер старшего аврора Аманды Стерн, закусил губу, не зная, как начать разговор, глянул на преступника, не зная, может, лучше самому наложить на него чары забвения, походил по подвалу, посмотрел на кровь Гэвина, впитавшуюся в бетон вокруг стула, на испачканный в ней же нож, но, в конце концов, нажал кнопку вызова.

Он уже даже по телефону представил, какой недовольной выглядела Аманда. Стальным голосом она зачитала ему инструктаж, велела незамедлительно явиться как только он напишет рапорт. Его, похоже, ждало дисциплинарное слушание.

Авроры прибыли через десять минут, забрали у Коннора палочку, нападавшему подправили память, и ушли перед появлением патрульных и Тины. Та обняла Коннора.

— Как Гэвин?  
— О… Г-господи, я не звонил в госпиталь, — Коннор едва телефон не выронил из вспотевших ладоней, набирая номер больницы.

Медсестра сказала, что Гэвин еще в операционной. Тина погладила Коннора по предплечью.

— Как же хорошо, что ты успел вовремя, Коннор, — прошептала она. — Я не понимаю, как. Но ты успел.  
— Я надеюсь... — Коннор усилием воли заставил непрошеные слезы отступить. Не время и не место. — Я был готов застрелить этого ублюдка, понятия не имею, как мне удалось сдержаться и его просто обезвредить.  
— Все будет хорошо. Давай тут все осмотрим, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Этого сукиного сына нужно посадить, он должен ответить за все.

Коннор кивнул. Чехол в рукаве буквально жег кожу, и чтобы отвлечься, он послушно последовал за Тиной.

***

— Мистер Аркейт, вы колдовали на глазах не-магов, — глава комиссии по дисциплинарным нарушениям посмотрел на Коннора поверх очков.  
— Технически, меня никто не видел, — Коннор пожал плечами.  
— Не перебивайте.

Коннор насупился.

— Незаконно аппарировали не-мага на территорию госпиталя…  
— Спас ему жизнь, — тихо сказал Коннор.  
— Мистер. Аркейт.

Дверь в кабинет открылась. Коннор покосился на вошедшего и замер, приоткрыв рот. Найнс. Младший взглядом его не удостоил, прошел и сел на крайнее кресло, рядом с Амандой, подвинул к себе папку и открыл первую страницу. Вся комиссия тихо переговаривалась, пока Коннор разглядывал узор на ковре.

— Это не первое ваше нарушение Статута, мистер Аркейт, однако, принимая во внимание, что нашим агентам пришлось модифицировать память только одному не-магу, к тому же, преступнику, совет принял решение о лишении вас лицензии на колдовство сроком на месяц.

Коннор стиснул зубы, сжимая кулаки, только чтобы ничего не сказать. Он чувствовал на себе недовольный взгляд Аманды, но знал, что брат на него не смотрел.

— Пройдите в отдел контроля, на вас наденут браслет и заберут палочку на хранение.  
— Хорошо, сэр, — Коннор выдохнул, поднялся и направился, куда было велено.

Сдав палочку и получив на запястье заколдованный браслет, Коннор остановился у фонтана в центре холла, разглядывая красивую резьбу на металлических кранах.

— Ну и стоил этот… Рид лишения лицензии на месяц, Кон?

Коннор проигнорировал брата, развернулся, чтобы пойти к выходу, и столкнулся с ним лицом к лицу. Попытался обойти, но брат схватил его за руку, потащил в сторону, впихнул в какой-то кабинет и сложил на груди руки. Изображал отца. Коннор не ответил.

— Скажи что-нибудь.  
— Мне тебе нечего сказать. Ты, вроде бы, ясно дал понять, что общаться не хочешь, — Коннор потянулся к ручке двери.  
— Ты непонятно чем занимаешься, — Найнс выглядел по-настоящему взволнованным. Что его больше задевало? Что Коннор в принципе получил дисциплинарное взыскание или что Коннор нарушил закон из-за не-мага?  
— Я работаю и делаю то, что мне нравится. Мы можем спорить бесконечно, Найнс. Пора бы повзрослеть и принять действительность такой, какая она есть, — Коннор повернул ручку и вышел.

По дороге домой Коннор зашел в зоомагазин, где купил для своего книззла Фламеля живой корм, в круглосуточном маркете взял бутылку виски, два сэндвича и шоколадное мороженое.

Уснул он после трех глотков алкоголя, в обнимку с миской мороженого. Хитрый Фламель, конечно же, воспользовался этим и вылизал мороженое подчистую. Наутро Коннор позвонил в госпиталь и с облегчением узнал, что Гэвина перевели из реанимации в обычную палату и разрешили принимать посетителей. Приносить из еды ему ничего нельзя было, поэтому Коннор купил пять шариков и открытку с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления. Он отчаянно надеялся, что Гэвин ничего не помнил.

Тот полулежал в кровати, бездумно пялился в телевизор в углу палаты и не сразу обратил внимание на вошедшего Коннора. Видимо, только услышав шуршание шаров, он медленно перевел взгляд с экрана на Коннора.

— Хей, — неловко улыбнулся Коннор. Он сглотнул и выдохнул, поднял руку с шарами и, подойдя ближе, привязал их к ручке ящика на тумбочке. — Как ты?  
— Меня накачали чем-то классным, — Гэвин расплылся в пьяной улыбке, прикрыв глаза.  
— Не обольщайся, это явно ненадолго, — Коннор подвинул пластиковый стул поближе и сел. — Ты… хорошо, что ты догадался спрятать телефон в ботинке. Иначе бы… тебя не нашли.  
— Это потому что я шпион, — Гэвин зевнул. — Кон?  
— М?  
— Спасибо, — Гэвин закрыл глаза. — Я знаю, что ты меня сюда привез. Доктор сказал, что еще чуть-чуть и я бы истек кровью.  
— Д-да пустяки, Гэвин. Ты бы то же самое сделал, — Коннор поерзал на неудобном стуле и, потянувшись, погладил Гэвина по предплечью. — Я очень рад, что ты жив. Что мы успели.  
— Адски хочу картошку фри, — пробормотал Гэвин. — Принеси, хорошо?  
— Как скажешь.  
— Я посплю чуть-чуть, — Гэвин с трудом разлепил глаза, но Коннор успокаивающе погладил его.

Коннор посидел еще полчаса, разглядывая спящего Рида, заглянул под больничную футболку, заметил край повязки, вздохнул, и отправился в кабинет к доктору.

— У детектива Рида отличные шансы на восстановление без последствий, — сказал доктор Поуденс. — Его вовремя привезли. Была повреждена бедренная артерия.

Коннор улыбнулся.

Он примерно представлял себе, правда, как будет выглядеть период восстановления. Терпение не было сильно стороной Гэвина. Он заставил врача выпустить себя из больницы на пару дней раньше положенного срока, начал наступать на повреждённую ногу, не пользуясь выданными костылями, пропустил первое занятие у психотерапевта и вел себя — в общем, вел себя как обычно. С одной стороны, Коннора это радовало, а с другой — нужно было взять все под свой контроль.

После работы он заезжал к Гэвину, готовил у него нехитрый обед, следил, как тот выполнял упражнения, и если Коннор иногда оставался ночевать у Гэвина, об этом никому не нужно было знать. Особенно доктору, который настоятельно просил Гэвина не напрягаться.

Месяц без волшебной палочки Коннора едва не добил. Он понятия не имел, как сильно зависел от бытовой магии. Видимо, наказание заключалось еще и в этом: его просто хотели проучить.

Гэвин его отвлекал, сам об этом не подозревая. Он почти переехал к Гэвину, и тот не задавал вопросов, кажется, был доволен. Фламеля кормил домашний эльф соседей, Коннор их попросил, и те с радостью согласились.

— И о чем ты думаешь? — Гэвин застал его за рисованием рун на запотевшем от пара зеркале в ванной. — Это что за закорючки?  
— Дело дурацкое, — Коннор стер ребром ладони руны и подался назад, прижимаясь спиной к груди Гэвина, глядя в глаза его отражению. Гэвин провел языком у него за ухом, прижался губами к шее, засасывая кожу.  
— Да, дерьмово пахнет, — Гэвин пожал плечами и скользнул ладонью на его живот, принялся развязывать узел на полотенце. — Но ты действительно хочешь сейчас об этом думать?  
— У тебя есть другие предложения?  
— Есть, — Гэвин откинул полотенце на бак с грязным бельем и потерся о его задницу возбужденным членом, поцеловал Коннора в плечо и заставил вцепиться в раковину. — Не закрывай глаза, хорошо?  
— О-окей, — согласился Коннор и посмотрел на себя в зеркало: взъерошенный, с ярким румянцем на щеках, с блестящими глазами.

Гэвин порылся в шкафчике под раковиной, просунув руку между коленями Коннора, заставив его встать пошире, нашел новый тюбик лубриканта, и принялся шелестеть упаковочным пластиком.

— Банановый? — поморщился Коннор, покосившись и проследив за отправившуюся в ведро прозрачную упаковку.  
— В следующий раз куплю бабл-гам, — Гэвин надорвал квадратик из фольги, торопливо раскатал латекс по члену и уже влажными пальцами погладил Коннора между ягодиц. — Голову подними.

Коннор послушно поднял голову и чуть прогнулся.

— Вот так, молодец, — хрипло проговорил Гэвин, и Коннор негромко застонал, когда он толкнулся в него, заставляя выгнуться сильнее, надавливая ему на поясницу.  
— Г-Гэээв, — выдохнул Коннор, когда Гэвин прижался к его заднице вплотную, входя до конца, и обхватил ладонью его член.

Второй ладонью Гэвин скользнул Коннору на затылок, чуть запрокидывая его голову, потянув за волосы. Коннор сжался вокруг его члена, когда Гэвин отстранился, чтобы податься снова вперед, и снова негромко застонал.

— Пиздец, ты только посмотри, какой ты охуенный, — Гэвин поймал его взгляд в зеркале и оскалился. Коннор послушно кивнул, закусив губу.

Когда Коннор кончил, руки от слабости не выдержали, он едва не стукнулся носом о раковину. Гэвин успел его подхватить под грудь, больно прикусил кожу на лопатке и подался вперед-вверх, замирая, вздрагивая с протяжным стоном удовольствия.

— Убираешься ты, — Коннор чуть поморщился, когда Гэвин отстранился, и развернулся, коснулся ладонью щеки, провел большим пальцем по губам и поцеловал. И, забрав полотенце, направился в гостиную.  
— Засранец, — Гэвин успел шлепнуть его по заднице.

За лицензией и палочкой пришлось идти пешком. В департаменте Коннор столкнулся со старшим аврором Стерн, которая смерила его взглядом, будто Коннор был недостоин вообще находиться в этом здании. Коннор глянул на нее с вежливым интересом, но Стерн не стала с ним заговаривать: по-видимому, это было выше ее.

***

Вернуться к работе, не чувствуя себя беспомощным, было настоящим удовольствием. Местом преступления оказалась душевая спортивного клуба. Коннор давно не видел столько крови: весь кафельный пол был залит, орудие убийства — нож-бабочка — валялся под скамейкой, а почти обезглавленная жертва лежала наполовину в душевой кабине.

— Камеры? — уточнил Коннор, подходя ближе.  
— Охранник сказал, что муляжи все, кроме камер в залах.  
— Док? — позвал Коннор судмедэксперта, стоявшего в бахилах у трупа. Тот повернул голову и махнул ему рукой.  
— Был открыт кран с холодной водой, точное время смерти дать не могу, — доктор Бьюфорд дошел до Коннора. — Последние двенадцать часов.  
— Ну, хотя бы так.  
— Скажу аналитикам, чтобы посмотрели записи из залов все равно, — Гэвин выглянул в коридор. — Устроили тут плавательный бассейн.

Коннор его не слышал. Он смотрел на огромные следы когтей на шее и спине жертвы. Когтей, не ножа, который, видимо, подбросили. На труп был наложен гламур — иначе бы всполошился Бьюфорд.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнул Гэвин, встав рядом. — Этот чувак кому-то так насолил? Или убийство спланированное? Как считаешь?  
— Отработаем все версии, — Коннор мотнул головой и вышел из душевых.

Нужно было связаться с Найнсом, пусть подаст запрос в отдел надзора за магическими животными, у них что, нунду на свободе разгуливает?

Брат по телефону пояснил, что подобное убийство не первое. Кто-то имитировал нападение огромного животного и зачаровывал трупы не-магов. Отличительной чертой было сочетание большого количества воды и крови.

— Я приеду в твой участок, договорюсь о передачи дела, — сказал Найнс.  
— О, — Коннор сначала хотел возразить, а потом подумал, что ему интересно послушать разговор капитана со своим заносчивым младшим. — Приезжай в любое удобное время.  
— С кем это ты? — Гэвин остановился рядом с ним. Голос его был нейтральный.  
— С братом, — Коннор сунул блокнот в карман джинсов.  
— У тебя есть брат? Ты о нем никогда не говорил. Он тоже работает в полиции? Старший, младший? Такой же зануда как ты, наверняка, — Рид легко толкнул его плечом.  
— О нет, Ричард еще хуже, — Коннор направился к служебной машине. — Младший на двадцать минут. Поехали в участок, у меня есть кое-какие соображения по делу.

Ничего ценного из видео в аналитическом отделе не выудили. Решили опросить тех, кто ушел в последнюю очередь: таковых оказалось двое, Грегори Уильямс и Карл Дуглас. Оба никогда не привлекались, ни одного штрафа не имели и вообще были образцовыми гражданами. На ноже не нашли отпечатков, а по заключению судмедэксперта, причиной смерти все-таки был инфаркт. Совпало так, что горло перерезали практически одновременно с этим.

Найнс пришел ближе к концу дня в сопровождении незнакомого Коннору агента. Они сразу зашли к Фаулеру в кабинет. В отделе, правда, все насторожились, и Коннор позорно сбежал за кофе, чтобы не отвечать на вопросы, а еще чтобы с наслаждением послушать, как младшего поставят на место. Но, увы, капитан как-то быстро сдал позиции. Своего напарника Найнс отправил после разговора на парковку, а Коннора повел в комнату отдыха.

— Ты бы если хотел, уже давно бы стал как минимум заместителем Давидовски, — прошипел Найнс. Коннор стиснул зубы. Младшему как никогда хотелось врезать посильнее. Что он наплел капитану? — Но нет, ты любишь с простецами возиться.  
— Не называй их так, — Коннор потер лицо и сел на пластмассовую табуретку. — Это все твои переписки с британским авроратом. И снобство оттуда же.  
— Я налаживаю связи, — буркнул Найнс и понюхал чашку. — Ненавижу кофе в полицейских участках.  
— Хорошо, дело передадут вам, капитан объявит, что ФБР. Я отправлю улики чуть позднее. И отчет о вскрытии. Я понимаю, что фактически юрисдикция ваша, но что-то не дает мне покоя, — Коннор посмотрел на брата. — Не все так просто.  
— Мы разберемся, — Найнс залпом допил кофе, поморщился и поставил чашку в раковину. — А ты переводись уже к нам, они тут без тебя не пропадут.  
— Я в состоянии сам решить, чего хочу, — Коннор коротко коснулся сжатым кулаком костяшек протянутого к нему кулака Найнса, но вставать и провожать брата не стал.

Он вернулся за рабочий стол, торопливо напечатал отчет, подготовил документацию для подписи у капитана Фаулера, а потом поймал немного настороженный взгляд Гэвина. Не хотелось врать, нужно будет просто мягко объяснить, что ФБР забрало дело и поделать с этим ничего нельзя.

— Аркейт, ко мне, — мрачно позвал Фаулер, выглянув из своего кабинета. Коннор скривился, собрал папки со стола и поднялся в стеклянный куб.

Босс не выглядел счастливым, но уже более-менее спокойным. Он принял документы, положил их на огромную стопку других, сел в кресло и кивнул на стул напротив. Коннор присел на край.

— Больше местной бюрократии ненавижу только умников из департамента магического правопорядка, — раздраженно начал Фаулер. — Твой брат вел себя как будто он тут самый главный.  
— Он всегда так себя ведет, — пожал плечами Коннор. — Компенсирует.  
— Ну, тебе виднее. Магические близнецы, весело, наверно, было вашим родителям, — Фаулер подвинул к Коннору конверт. — Это не отдавай, тут лично тебе. Я вынужден заниматься политикой, а не расследованиями и всецело доверяю тебе.  
— Не подведу, босс, — Коннор спрятал конверт во внутреннем кармане пиджака.  
— Будь осторожен, — Фаулер покачал головой. — И пожалуйста, я знаю, как ты относишься к Риду. Он хороший коп, но стоит ли того, чтобы ему открыться?

День нравоучений. Коннор еле сдержался, чтобы глаза не закатить. Все знают, как и что надо делать, но вместо того, чтобы просто выполнять свою работу, как обычно, плетут интриги, да и начальство исключением не было.

Он чуть не наколдовал Люмос, когда полез под стол в поисках упавшей ручки. Огляделся, не обратил ли кто внимание, все-таки, он успел вытащить палочку, но все были погружены в работу. Лейтенант Андерсон печатал настолько остервенело, что стоило опасаться за сохранность клавиатуры. Гэвин тоже казался погруженным в работу. Крис сидел в планшете, а Тина успела отойти перекусить, и Коннор с завистью прислушался к звукам из комнаты отдыха. Он с собой ничего не успел взять, с утра подорвался как сумасшедший, едва не опоздав, потому что накануне до трех часов ночи читал материалы по делу и искал совпадения в отчетах, которые прислал Найнс. В животе предательски неприятно заурчало. Коннор подвинулся ближе к столу и открыл на терминале список досье на задержанных по закрытому делу. Осталось старательно изображать деятельность в течение пары часов, а потом свалить домой и все выходные ничего не делать.

Коннор скользнул взглядом по строчкам, не читая, пролистывая вниз. Он уже почти засыпал, решив пересмотреть описание улик с произвольно выбранных дел.

— Пошли жрать, смотреть на тебя больно, — раздалось сверху. Коннор вздрогнул и поднял голову, над ним нависал Рид.  
— Ты мне взял шоколадку в автомате? — растерянно спросил Коннор.  
— Придурок, — оскалился Гэвин и толкнул его в плечо. — Нет. Я угощаю. Уже начало восьмого, даже Хэнк свалил.  
— Я совсем заработался, — вздохнул Коннор, вставая и потягиваясь. — ФБР забрало дело.  
— Обидно, — Гэвин забрал у него ключи от машины, не обращая внимания на искреннее возмущение. — Вечно им самое интересное достается.

В дайнере было немноголюдно. Они сели за самый дальний столик в углу, и Коннор завис, разглядывая меню.

— Твой брат работает в ФБР? — спросил Гэвин, когда они сделали заказ и официантка отошла.  
— Мм, типа того, — уклончиво сказал Коннор. — Он их консультирует.  
— Вы какие-то странные близнецы. У него цвет глаз другой.  
— Родителям объяснял врач, я не помню, как это называется. Но мы близнецы, — Коннор ухмыльнулся. — Что, ты уже нафантазировал нас обоих у себя в койке? Рич эйс, к тому же, женат на работе.  
— Ладно, у кого не было фантазий с близнецами, — проворчал Гэвин.  
— У меня, — с каменным лицом сказал Коннор, а потом рассмеялся. — Лучше расскажи как там мистер Патч? Я все никак не схожу с тобой в приют…  
— Мистера Патча забрали в семью, — Гэвин с благодарностью кивнул официантке, которая принесла им напитки. — Там такая милая пожилая пара, старушка из рук его не выпускает, они заспамили почту приюта своими письмами. Я рад, что он попал в хорошие руки, он заслужил спокойную жизнь.

Коннор посмотрел на тепло улыбающегося Гэвина поверх стакана с газировкой. Внутри все зашлось от любви. Неважно, кем был человек, магом или не-магом, вот у Гэвина Рида сердце было в правильном месте, и этого Коннору было более, чем достаточно.

Коннор знал, что за самодеятельность ему могло влететь, тем более, что он совсем недавно и так уже нарушил правила. Он следил за Уильямсом; чутье подсказывало, что за всем стоял именно он. Но подозреваемый ничем себя не выдавал, вел отвратительно скучный образ жизни, а к концу первой недели слежки при любой возможности Коннор начал уставать. Да и Гэвин что-то чувствовал. Он, конечно, не знал, что Коннор ночью куда-то пропадал или что аппарировал к дому Уильямса, когда говорил на работе, что шел в архив или туалет. Но это не могло продолжаться бесконечно.

Коннор до того уставал, что вечерами его хватало только на то, чтобы устроиться уютнее и заснуть, уткнувшись Гэвину в плечо, пока они играли в приставку или смотрели сериалы по кабельному.

Он решил, что закончит со слежкой, когда в очередной раз чуть не заснул за рулем по дороге с работы.

Он валялся на кровати Гэвина, ожидая его из душа, вертя в руках часы отца. Они были зачарованы для не-магов и показывали время, а ему — состояние родных. Стрелки отца и матери застыли на надписи «дом», как и недавно добавленная на циферблат стрелка с именем Гэвин Рид. Стрелка брата же вдруг дернулась с отметки «в пути"на отметку «в опасности».

Коннор резко сел на кровати. Гэвин заглянул в комнату, все еще вытирая влажные волосы огромным махровым полотенцем.

— Ты чего? — удивленно спросил он.  
— Мой… мой брат, что-то случилось! — Коннор вскочил с кровати, торопливо нацепил кобуру и принялся натягивать ботинки.  
— Коннор, погоди ты… — Гэвин поддался панике и схватился за телефон. — Откуда ты знаешь? Что… он тебе позвонил?  
— Да… нет… — Коннор схватил за голову и застонал. — Черт, черт, Гэвин, мне нужно ему помочь.  
— Коннор.  
— Что?  
— Успокойся. Что нужно делать? — Гэвин схватил его за предплечья и легко потряс, глядя ему в глаза.

Коннор решился. Потом извинится. Он обнял Гэвина за шею и, зажмурившись, аппарировал, полагаясь на силу семейного артефакта, сделанного еще до их рождения. Отец в детстве дал одну часть ему, а вторую Найнсу. В случае необходимости артефакт-портал должен был служить чем-то вроде маяка для безопасной аппарации.

Гэвин, кажется, заорал от неожиданности, а потом, когда они переместились в какой-то переулок, со стоном отшатнулся. Коннор судорожно заозирался, а потом увидел две фигуры. Они обменивались заклинаниями: короткие яркие вспышки, и Коннор бросился к ним, зажав в кулаке палочку.

Наконец, одна фигура упала, сраженная замораживающим заклятием, и Коннор наставил палочку на вторую. Это оказался один из авроров — Перкинс.

— Где Ричард? — Коннор схватил его за плечо. — Где мой брат?  
— Они с Уильямсом в том ангаре!

Коннор выругался и, оттолкнув Перкинса от себя, побежал к металлическим дверям. Он сломал их Бомбардой.

А потом метнулся вперед, аппарировал за спиной у брата, оттолкнул его и вскрикнул, когда в спину и бок впились острые когти. Он рухнул на колени, развернулся, посылая в Уильямса заклинание за заклинанием, но безуспешно. Тело словно онемело, он с трудом держал руку прямо, палочку пришлось перехватить, он выставил щиты, которые не выдержали двух взрывных заклятий, но он продолжил — отвлекать. Из палочки посыпались искры, пока Коннор доставал пистолет из кобуры, и он выстрелил трижды.

Нападавший замер. Он не ожидал выстрелов, не успел выставить щитовые чары, отшатнулся, хватаясь за живот, и осел на пол.

Внезапно в помещении стало слишком много людей. Коннор одним движением вложил палочку в футляр и опустил бессильно голову. В глазах потемнело.

— Коннор! — голос брата раздался совсем рядом. — Здесь есть целитель?!  
— Ему надо в госпиталь, — а это был уже голос Рида.

Коннор прищурился, фокусируя взгляд на взволнованном лице Гэвина, а потом перевел его на взбешенного Найнса. Взбешенного и испуганного.

— Нельзя аппарировать в таком состоянии, — к ним подошел Перкинс и наложил диагностические чары. — Скорую вызвали коллеги. Поздравляю, Аркейты, вы поймали крупную рыбу.

Коннор попытался встать, потому что перестал чувствовать ногу, но Гэвин заставил его лечь обратно, а потом стянул с себя футболку и подложил под его поясницу, прижал ладонь к боку, поджав недовольно губы.

— Не беспокойся, Гэв, — Коннор прикрыл глаза. — Найнс.  
— Да? — брат схватил его за руку. Стало чуть легче.  
— Не дай им применить Обливиэйт к Гэвину, хорошо? Придумай что хочешь, ты мне должен, — едва слышно прошептал Коннор. — Хватит с меня вранья.  
— Хорошо, Коннор, — Найнс чуть сильнее сжал его ладонь, а потом в панике чуть потянул на себя. — Коннор. Эй! Коннор, не отключайся! Коннор? Ты меня слышишь? Коннор!

Коннору хотелось ответить, что он, разумеется, слышал, голос брата инфернала поднять мог, но язык совсем перестал слушаться. А потом его накрыла темнота.

Проснулся Коннор уставшим. Он открыл глаза, какое-то время пялился в потолок, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в теле, а потом повернул голову. У постели сидел Найнс.

— Я в Госпитале Святого Томаса? — спросил Коннор осторожно. Во рту ощущался неприятный привкус крововосполняющего зелья. Надо же, он не помнил, как пил его.  
— Где еще-то, — Найнс вздохнул. — Не-маги тебя бы не спасли. Вставать тебе нельзя пока.  
— Что с Уильямсом? — Коннор приподнялся, и Найнс тут же помог ему сесть выше, подложив под спину еще одну подушку. Больно не было, но Коннор знал, что он боль просто не чувствовал, он вообще ничего не чувствовал посередине тела.  
— Он сейчас под арестом, суд через пару дней. Думаю, казнь или пожизненное. Не знаю, чего бы я хотел ему назначить больше…  
— Ты будешь на суде?  
— Конечно.  
— Потому что так хочет Аманда? — уточнил Коннор, разгладив складки на покрывале.  
— Старший аврор Стерн, — Найнс сделал паузу, — думает, что тебя надо представить к награде.  
— А как думает аврор Аркейт? — Коннор чуть приподнял брови.  
— Коннор…

Найнс выглядел виноватым. Но Коннор с ним никогда не знал, притворялся он или нет, и младший бессовестно этим пользовался.

— Я думаю, что аврор Аркейт задолжал мне извинения и благодарность, — Коннор потерся затылком о подушку и строго посмотрел на младшего. Тот вспыхнул, уставился на него исподлобья и тут же опустил глаза. Не притворялся, значит. Действительно переживал. Коннор поднял руку, и брат ее тут же схватил. Ладонь у Найнса была прохладной, Коннор с наслаждением переплел с ним пальцы и вздохнул. Он не знал, что бы делал, если бы не успел. Надо было сказать отцу, чтоб запер Найнса в подвале… или самому его где-нибудь спрятать и держать, чтобы не лез, куда не следовало. Чтобы ничего с ним не случилось.  
— Прости, Кон, — выговорил Найнс. — Я думал, что я справлюсь.  
— Доверяй мне чуть больше, пожалуйста, — Коннор потянул к себе их сплетенные руки и потерся щекой о тыльную сторону ладони брата. — Мы уже давно не соревнуемся, кто лучше. И ты знаешь, как я отношусь к департаменту. Аманда всегда хотела нас столкнуть друг с другом, не ведись на поводу, ты умнее.

Найнс вдруг всхлипнул. Коннор с удивлением поднял на него глаза, а потом охнул, когда младший его обнял, уткнулся лицом в шею и заплакал, как в детстве, когда только Коннор его мог утешить. И неважно, какая была причина: разбитая ли коленка, ссора с лучшими друзьями или плохая оценка. Коннор положил ладонь на его затылок, поглаживая, и сам не заметил, как снова уснул.

Через несколько дней он достаточно окреп, чтобы врач все-таки разрешил ему выходить в коридор. Навесил на него сигнальные чары, правда, но все равно разрешил. Коннор геройствовать не собирался, просто дошел до кресла у окна, чтобы хоть немного сменить обстановку и расположился в нем. Почитал последний выпуск газеты, описывающий события, в которых он принимал непосредственное участие, и понял, что так и не спросил Найнса про Гэвина. Телефон у него отобрали, сквозное зеркало лежало дома, и Коннор поплелся в холл. Медсестра неодобрительно на него посмотрела, но разрешила воспользоваться служебным телефоном.

— Ты говорил с Гэвином? — вместо приветствия прошипел Коннор в трубку.  
— С твоим не-магом?  
— Я клянусь, Найнс, я тебе надеру задницу в следующий раз…  
— Успокойся. Его заставили подписать соглашение о неразглашении информации, проинструктировали, и ваш капитан обещал с ним поговорить.  
— Ты можешь его сюда привести?  
— Что? В магическую больницу? Тебя вроде не по голове стукнули.  
— Мне нужно с ним поговорить, — Коннор покосился на усиленно делающую вид, что она не прислушивалась к разговору, медсестру.  
— Так позвони ему!  
— Ты меня попроси в следующий раз тебе помочь. Я скажу матери, как ты себя ведешь.  
— Вечером тебя устроит?  
— Все равно скажу, — мстительно прошипел Коннор, нажал на отбой и отправился, прихрамывая, к себе в палату.

Фаулер прислал короткую записку с вороном, в которой благодарил за отличную службу, сказал, что официально он на больничном, а после этого — в недельном отпуске. И что его все ждут. Коннор на обратной стороне написал «спасибо», сунул ворону оставшуюся после завтрака ветчину и сел ждать брата и Гэвина. Доктор решил, что с него хватит повязок с анестетиком, и ноющая боль начала порядком раздражать.

— Я буду в коридоре, — буркнул Найнс, втолкнув Гэвина в палату. — Позови, если что.

Коннор тут же сел, не обращая внимания на то, как бок прожгло болью. Гэвин сделал шаг вперед, но ближе не подошел, смотрел недоверчиво и с обидой.

— Я… я хочу извиниться, Гэвин, — севшим голосом сказал Коннор. — Я знаю, это слишком…  
— Это _слишком_? — прошипел Гэвин. — Ты знаешь как я сюда добрался?  
— На машине? — Коннор сочувственно поморщился, зная, что брат уж точно решил продолжить знакомство не-мага с волшебным миром методом полного погружения.

— Нет, мы в одном месте исчезли, а потом появились здесь. Как с тобой. И меня от этого пиздец тошнит.  
— Прости, — Коннор сел ровнее. — Я не знал, как тебе это все сказать. Так, чтобы ты поверил и чтобы не пришлось тебе потом модифицировать память.  
— Ты даже не попробовал.  
— Это… не то, что можно попробовать, — Коннор вздохнул. — Если бы ты плохо это воспринял, после работы с твоей памятью, мне пришлось бы уйти из отдела, чтобы не подвергать тебя лишней опасности.  
— Коннор, ты мне врал, — Гэвин развел руками. — Хорошо, не врал, но ты скрывал от меня целый пласт своей жизни, то, кем ты являешься.  
— Это не все, кем…  
— Я тебя, получается, совсем не знаю.

Коннор вскинулся. Гэвин смотрел на него с грустью, стоял у двери и сжимал кулаки. Выглядел таким… беззащитным. Коннор отогнал эти мысли: Гэвин в любой ситуации мог себя защитить, нельзя было позволять себе так думать. Они оба были взрослыми людьми.

— Гэвин, ты бы не поверил…  
— Ты не знаешь наверняка! Даже я не знаю, — Гэвин почти сорвался на крик и закрыл рот, с досадой пнув стоящий рядом с дверью стул. — Господи, Коннор. Я думал, что ты просто странный, у всех есть какие-то тайны… но это…  
— Это что-то меняет? — резко спросил Коннор.

Гэвин не ответил. Окинул палату взглядом, остановился на склянках с зельями на прикроватной тумбе, на шевелящиеся буквы на открытках с пожеланиями выздоровления, застывших в воздухе у изголовья кровати.

— Я не знаю, — наконец, сказал он. — Мне нужно время.

Коннор медленно сполз с кровати, призвал заклинанием трость из угла, и заметил, как Гэвин вздрогнул. Его рука дернулась к кобуре. Коннор встал, пошатываясь, выпрямился и взглянул Гэвину в глаза.

— Хорошо, — Коннор протянул руку. Но Гэвин ее не пожал. А еще попятился назад, открыл дверь на ощупь и вышел.

Коннор бессильно сел обратно на постель. Когда к нему заглянул Найнс, чтобы сказать, что он Гэвина вернул обратно домой, он швырнул в него чашку. Та разбилась о быстро выставленный щит.

— Что ты ему успел наговорить, придурок? — Коннор отправил в брата несколько боевых заклинаний, которые тот тоже отбил.  
— Почему ты вообще хочешь с ним встречаться, Коннор? — Найнс подошел практически вплотную, забрал палочку из ослабевших пальцев, положил на столик с зельями. — Он человек. Ненадежный, жадный, абсолютно обычный человек. Не самый лучший из них вообще.  
— Ты что, считаешь, что так можно только не-магов охарактеризовать? — Коннор схватил его за воротник пиджака и притянул к себе. Брат ухмылялся. Коннор чуть прищурился, а потом коротко, почти без замаха отвесил ему пощечину. Найнс зашипел и отпрянул, схватившись за щеку. — Если я узнаю, что ты ему что-то наплел и он из-за тебя меня боится… проведу ритуал отречения.  
— Ты не посмеешь, — испуганно сказал Найнс. — Коннор, я делаю это ради тебя!  
— Что ты делаешь ради меня? Я его люблю, Ричард.

От звука имени Найнс дернулся как от оплеухи, а потом сник и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Постарайся понять, что вся эта… разница между не-магами и магами теряет свое значение, когда находишь важного человека, — Коннор вздохнул. — Ты нашел свое место в этом мире, и я тоже. Я знаю, что ты меня любишь, потому что я люблю тебя тоже. И никто больше не поймет этого, кроме, пожалуй, других близнецов-магов, — он протянул руку и осторожно взял брата за запястье, заставляя отнять руку от лица. — Прости, что я этим пытаюсь манипулировать, я не должен был так говорить. Я очень расстроен и злюсь, и я не хочу никого терять. Ни Гэвина, ни тебя — никого из своих близких.  
— Ненавижу, когда ты такой, — глухо сказал Найнс.  
— Ты меня все еще ревнуешь ко всем, — Коннор погладил младшего по щеке, с которой уже сошел розоватый след его ладони. — Дай Гэвину шанс. Пусть он не-маг, это не имеет значения.

Найнс поднялся, посмотрел на него обиженно, но, кажется, совсем не зло. Коннору было иногда стыдно, что он знал, на что давить, чтобы младший подчинился. Надо будет написать письмо матери, рассказать о произошедшем и прислать воспоминания. Рождество, пожалуй, они будут справлять дома.

— Доктор сказал, что ты хочешь уйти завтра, — Найнс чуть нахмурился.  
— Надоело здесь валяться. И Фламель наверняка соскучился.  
— Он о тебе не вспоминает, — фыркнул Найнс. — Вчера сожрал трех мышей, улегся под твоим одеялом. Кстати, он немного погрыз ножки у стульев. Я обновил чары отторжения, но, думаю, он их догрызет рано или поздно, чихать хотел на защиту.

Коннор улыбнулся.

— Увидимся, — сказал Найнс, уже выходя. — Тебя ждет кое-какой сюрприз.

На церемонию награждения (письмо с приглашением пришло через пару дней) Коннор не пошел. По дороге из больницы забрал заказ в дайнере, перенес в кровать все пледы, которые нашел в доме, устроился в своеобразном гнезде вместе с Фламелем и решил, что может себя немного пожалеть.

На самом деле, он себя несколько дней жалел, передвигался с кровати на диван, заказывал фастфуд на дом, не отвечал ни на чьи звонки. Гэвин даже не пытался с ним связаться, и Коннор его решение изо всех сил старался уважать. Было просто безумно больно.

А Хэнк и Тина устроили диверсию: пришли к нему в субботу, привезли продукты, заставили убраться, сходить в душ, надеть чистую рубашку и целый день сидели с ним.

Коннор немного повеселел. Фламель настроение хозяина тоже почувствовал: крутился вокруг него, не воровал еду и был самым примерным книззлом на свете, хоть на выставку посылай.

Все воскресенье Коннор готовил, слушал музыку, наколдовал Фламелю игрушечных пищащих мышек, за которыми тот гонялся по всему дому, расстраиваясь, когда те с хлопком исчезали у самого его носа.

Стук в дверь застал Коннора за ужином. В коридор первым бросился Фламель со своей лежанки, в клетке тихо заухал проснувшийся Элли. Коннор торопливо встал, чуть не споткнувшись о ножку стола, и, открыв дверь, остановился как вкопанный. На пороге стоял хмурый Гэвин. С его волос стекала вода — зонтика детектив, похоже, не взял принципиально. Но спиртным от него не пахло. Выглядел просто печально и как-то совсем несчастно.

— Привет, — осторожно сказал Коннор, когда Гэвин не поздоровался.  
— Извини, — с некоторым трудом и поморщившись, пробормотал Рид, глядя вниз и в сторону. Раздалось негромкое мяуканье. Коннор опустил голову и фыркнул, когда Фламель потянулся, поставив передние лапы Гэвину на бедро и потом боднул лбом его руку.  
— Заходи. Ты голодный?

Гэвин неопределенно пожал плечами. Он послушно зашел, потоптался в прихожей, старательно долго расшнуровывая мокрые кеды, а потом, словно решительно выдохнув, прошел дальше. И принялся с плохо скрываемым любопытством озираться.

— Что, ждал развешенных повсюду жабьих лапок, крыльев летучих мышей и метлу в углу? — насмешливо спросил Коннор. — Метла, кстати, в отцовском гараже, я очень давно не летал. Да и трудно получить разрешение в городе.

Гэвин издал странный звук: что-то между кашлем и смехом.

— Почему ты… почему ты вообще работаешь в обыкновенной полиции? Ваши… вы же вроде нас считаете… не знаю, отсталыми? — спросил он, все еще не глядя Коннору в глаза. — Чего не работаешь со своим братом в этой вашей магической полиции?  
— Ты и про это уже узнал? Капитан рассказал?  
— Да. Я еще кучу каких-то бумаг подписал, часть из которых кровью.  
— Спасибо. Магическое сообщество Соединенных Штатов Америки приносит тебе благодарность за готовность сотрудничать и сохранять это в тайне, — церемонно произнес Коннор. — Пошли, Гэвин, у нас сегодня на ужин пицца и овощи, — он коротко задумался, достал из чехла палочку и наставил ее на Гэвина, пробормотав высушивающее заклинание. Тот нахмурился, но не вздрогнул, а потом он недоуменно принялся ощупывать свою одежду.

Фламель запрыгнул на подоконник, увязавшись за ними, и уставился на Гэвина, не мигая. Тот же с удовольствием положил к себе в тарелку сразу два куска пиццы и овощную смесь.

— Удобно, — проворчал он. — Потыкал палочкой и вот у тебя сухая и чистая одежда.  
— Удобно, — согласился Коннор. — Но не для всего есть заклинания. То, что у меня магия, не значит, что я сильно облегчил себе жизнь.

Гэвин пожал плечами — предпочел остаться при своем мнении. Ужинали они дальше в тишине. Коннору было немного неловко, но Гэвину, скорее всего, требовалось просто время — свыкнуться со всем этим, ведь он все-таки пришел.

— Погоди… — Гэвин заглянул в стакан с газировкой. — Помнишь, ты мне какую-то гадость давал пить?  
— Не гадость, а Бодроперцовое зелье. Правда, пришлось добавить еще один компонент, чтобы ты поспал и тебя побочные явления не беспокоили.  
— Какие, блядь, побочные явления? — побледнел Гэвин.  
— Дым из ушей.  
— Пиздец, — вздохнул Гэвин.  
— А когда меня отстранили, и я тебя тогда спас… мне пришлось применить заклинание к не-магу, а потом аппарировать с тобой. В общем, сразу несколько законов нарушил…  
— И все ради меня?  
— И все ради тебя, — кивнул Коннор и взглянул на Гэвина, который самодовольно ухмылялся. Коннор закатил глаза. — Я бы сделал это столько раз, сколько нужно, неважно, какое за этим последует наказание.  
— А как вас могут наказать? — система магического правопорядка, кажется, Гэвина всерьез заинтересовала. Наверняка душу из капитана вынул, прежде чем документы подписал.  
— Все как положено, ответственность за нарушения — это и штрафы, и лишение лицензии на колдовство на разные сроки, и заключение в специализированных волшебных тюрьмах. Даже казнь, если преступление слишком тяжелое.

Гэвин медленно кивнул, а потом охнул, когда Фламель запрыгнул ему на колени.

— Это же не простой кот? — он с подозрением заглянул в яркие зеленые глаза.  
— Ну, он и не кот вовсе, — Коннор встал из-за стола и, подойдя к ним, наклонился и опустил ладонь Фламелю на загривок, поглаживая мягкую шерсть. — Книззл. Они обладают удивительной способностью чувствовать сомнительных и нечестных людей, а также всегда приводят хозяина домой, если тот заблудился.  
— Сомнительных и нечестных… — эхом повторил Гэвин, а потом положил свою ладонь на его, чуть выпрямился, протянул руку, скользнул на его затылок и дернул к себе, прижимаясь к его губам своими.

Коннор отстранился, когда потянуло в спине. Он оперся о стул второй рукой и со стоном выпрямился. Гэвин с беспокойством на него посмотрел.

— Ты же в больнице лежал волшебной, — с упреком сказал он, аккуратно спихнув Фламеля на пол, и встал, задрав Коннору футболку. — Они тебя не долечили?  
— У меня кончилась заживляющая мазь, — Коннор едва заметно дернулся, когда Гэвин прижал свою ощутимо прохладную ладонь к горячей коже и застыл, разглядывая затянувшиеся раны. — Пользовался немагическими средствами, ну, они, естественно, немного слабее.

Коннор нисколько не сомневался: шрамы у него останутся. А потом Гэвин развернул его к себе лицом и снова поцеловал.

— Мне продадут, если скажешь, где купить? — спросил он, прихватив его зубами за ухо и потеревшись двухдневной щетиной о шею.  
— Завтра сходим, — выговорил Коннор. — Хочешь, покажу пару интересных заклинаний?  
— Это так теперь называется? — приподнял бровь Гэвин.

Коннор чуть прищурился и поманил его за собой в спальню.

Зачарованный потолок со звездами Гэвин точно должен был оценить.


End file.
